


the dork side

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [14]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, aw, fall - Freeform, fall leaves, goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 14th:</p><p>reader finds a leaf pile, and drags kyouya along with her.</p><p>idk, bro. it's kinda cute :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dork side

He was NOT enjoying what you’d dragged him into. At least…he was pretending he wasn’t.

“c’mon, come play in ‘em!” you called before you jumped into a huge pile of leaves you’d found on campus grounds.

He shook his head, laughing. You narrowed your eyes and crinkled your nose at him before disappearing under the leaves.  
“kyoya!” you whined, reaching an arm out and poking his leg.  
You poked your head out of the top of the pile, only your eyes visible, leaves stuck in your hair. “join me.” You said in your best “darth vader” impression. “join the dork side.”

He let out a huff, a small smile still on his face.

He looked around, making sure no-one could see him, then jumped into the pile after you.

You tackled him happily, the two of you disappearing under the leaves and out of sight. You stood quickly, lifting up an armful of leaves and throwing them up in the air. He laughed as you picked up a handful and threw them at him.

“leaf war!” you shouted, grabbing leaves and sprinting behind a nearby tree.

Kyoya picked up a handful of leaves as well, following you and throwing them. You laughed, about to throw yours, running towards him, when you spotted the other members of the host club, watching you.  
Your eyes widened in horror and you bumped unto him, the two of you falling to the ground with you on top of him, gripping his jacket, leaves falling around you.

You immediately felt yourself blush, and you scrambled away from each other. You stood, brushing the leaves off of your yellow dress, unaware of the ones in your hair.

Kyoya recovered from his blush quickly, pushing his glasses back into place and clearing his throat in the awkward silence.

“erm…see you later, kyoya…” you muttered as you parted ways, walking to class.


End file.
